In recent years, as liquid crystal display devices in which viewing angle characteristics and display quality are improved, vertically aligned (VA: Vertically Aligned) liquid crystal display devices are provided. As a VA liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display device with a multi-domain structure which includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and transistors connected to the respective pixel electrodes and controlling the potentials of the pixel electrodes in one pixel is provided. When one pixel is provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes, liquid crystal alignment can be made different between the pixel electrodes; therefore, a viewing angle can be large as compared with that of a conventional VA liquid crystal display device (see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is a trend in a liquid crystal display device toward a larger size, e.g., a screen size with a diagonal of 60 inches or more, and further, the development is aimed even at a screen size with a diagonal of 120 inches or more. In addition, a trend in resolution of a screen is toward higher definition, e.g., full high-definition image quality (FHD, 1920×1080) and 4K image quality (3840×2160), and development of a liquid crystal display device with 7680×4320 pixels, i.e., resolution as high as what is called 8K, is imperative.
In order to reduce image sticking and improve the display quality, high-speed driving whose driving rate is doubled (also referred to as a double-frame rate driving) is performed, and further, high-speed driving at a quadruple-frame rate or higher is considered. Furthermore, in order to provide a liquid crystal display device with three-dimensional (3D) display, an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye need to be displayed alternately; thus, the liquid crystal display device is required to be operated by high-speed operation by driving at a double-frame rate or higher.